dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arisen/@comment-181.160.119.57-20130727065109
I've just completed the quest "witch hunt" and now I'm sure of my own theory regarding sofiah, I believe she was made arisen by grigori and she never recovered her heart, my reasons are: 1- First of all, savan was the current seneschal, a title that isn't bestowed every few generations, the game itself shows at the beginning "and countless lifetimes come to pass" showing that its possible that thousands of thousands of years (the world in dragon's dogma isn't guided by natural evolution, but by the seneschal's will, so for all we know millions of years could have passed and the humans would be the same homo sapiens as the beginning) has passed since savan defeated the previous seneschal and took his/her place, its very unlikely that sofiah was made arisen before savan considering this. 2- She was made arisen by grigori, how did I came to this conclusion? there is only one red dragon at each cycle, and (according to quina) sofiah lived in cassardis before the faith came to gransys (I would say around iola's parents's generation), sofiah couldn't have killed the dragon that came before grigori, considering that grigori has lived for more than a thousand years and killing the red dragon means every arisen regain their heart and thus their mortality (there is no way she lived for more than a thousand years if she recovered her heart). 3- If I remeber well, the fool (or was it the dragonforged?) say at some point that the arisen isn't forced to fight the dragon, to fight him or not was the arisen's choice, so sofiah could have been one of the previous arisen to edmund and she chose not to figth grigori (for her own reasons) 4- considering the previous point, its obvious that sofiah didn't kill grigori, but we don't know if she faced him and took the bargain neither 5- sofiah, at the ending of the witch hunt quest, says that selene is granted her heart thought the "bestowal of spirit" this doesn't mean that sofiah literally gave her heart to selene, it just mean that this fenomenon, this bestowal of spirit allowed selene to have a human heart 6- then, if sofiah never recovered her heart, how did she died? arisen are inmune to the passing of time and diseases, so the only possible answer would be.... that she was either killed, or died from an accident (there could be any kind of dramatic story behind her death, but that would be a story that doesn't concern us) 7- the last thing, concerning her old looks, we know the arisen are granted inmortality, but does them age physically (even if its slowly) anyway? thats a question I have since the first time I played dragon's dogma, but if the answer is not, then sofiah could have been an old woman since the very beginning when she was made arisen, because for all be know arisen can be anyone, a kid, a young man/woman, or an old one, the dragon doesn't seem to discriminate about who can become an arisen, though it would seem young people are the most common. so, I think sofiah was made arisen by grigori before edmund, and that she either chose not to face grigori or did it but took the dragon's bargain. if I made some mistakes in my writings i'm sorry, english is not my native language. I would like opinions about these things, or even counterarguments